A whole new world
by Caffinated Fantasy
Summary: The teachers of Hogwarts have a bet to see if Snape can survive teaching muggles in America. Can he do it?
1. Default Chapter

A whole new world

" Oh Minerva! I just heard the funniest muggle joke the other day!" Professor Flitwick said. 

" Oh? Then do tell…" Professor McGonagall said as she rolled her eyes. 

" Why did the muggle cross the road?" 

" I don't know. Why **did** the muggle cross the road?" 

" Because he was trying to eat the chicken on the other side! " Flitwick said as he roared with laughter. 

It was the annual Teachers Christmas party, and things, as usual, were getting pretty dull. 

" Albus, I'm sorry, but this is worse than last years celebration!" McGonagall yawned. 

"Right as usual, Minerva. Attention everyone! I propose we make a wager to liven up this party!" Dumbeldore shouted. 

Sighs of relief ran through the room. 

"All of us have had years of teaching young wizards and witches the basics of magic, but what would happen if we were to teach something else?" Dumbeldore began to smile mischievously. 

" Are ya suggestin' that we switch courses? I'd blow me'self doin' potions!" Hagrid said in a worried tone. 

" Oh no Hagrid! We're going to see if any of us could teach…… Muggles!" 

" Oh my! I've heard such horrors about muggle children! I heard they can make teachers go insane after just two hours!" Professor Sprout said. 

" I doubt it. How much worse can they be than magic children? " Madame Hooch asked. 

Dumbeldore picked up the sorting hat and shot a little blue flame inside of it. Little pieces of paper appeared, each with a different teachers name on them. 

" Let the choosing begin!" 

Every single teachers face went pale with fear as to who would be the victim. 

Dumbeldore finally dipped his hand into the sorting hat and said, " Whoever has been chosen must stay with the muggles for three months if they wish to claim the prize!" 

" Prize? You didn't say anything about a prize!" Flitwick shouted. 

" And the winner is……… Serverus Snape!!!!" he shouted. 

" Him?! Why, those muggles will eat him alive!!" Sprout shouted. 

" I take offense to that, Madame Sprout. This little wager will be quite simple to win, I assure you all…" Snape said. 

" I believe I shall go and pack my things now." 

" I give him two weeks." Madame Hooch said as Snape walked out. 

" E's a dead man, e' is.." Hagrid said. 


	2. First day on the Job

A whole new world 

Chapter 2

" Good Morning, class…" Snape said. " I'm am your new teacher, Mr. Snape. Now let's call roll." 

"Amanda Baker?" he said. 

" Here!" A girl with golden hair smiled brightly. "And on behalf of the class, I just want to say how excited I am to be in your class!" 

" Ms. Baker, if you don't mind, please don't be so cheerful, you'll frighten people." Snape said with a yawn. 

Amanda was shocked out of skull. 

" Kimberly Carson?" 

" Here." A girl with black and red hair said. 

He continued down the roll with everyone responding to their names. 

" Very good. Now, please turn to page….oh I don't know…. 666 perhaps?'' 

" Man, I don't wanna read! It be for fools, dawg!" A white boy with way to much jewelry shouted. 

The black boys merely shook their heads. 

" Herre he goes again, actin like he's a playa…." One said to Snape. 

" Third time this week…." Another said. 

" Young man, what is your name again?" Snape said cooly. 

" My peeps call me Mista Jiggyfly, Dawg!" he shouted as he propped up his feet onto his desk.

Snape calmly stood up and walked the boy's desk. " Why on earth did you just call me a 'dog' ?" He said as he leaned over the desk. 

The boy shrunk back in fear. " I'm very sorry sir! It won't happen again sir! I promise! Please continue with the lesson! " Mr. Jiggyfly squeaked.

Everyone's eyes were wide with shock. This teacher, they saw, was not someone you wanted to have detention with. He had even cut down the most popular girl in school. This year was going to different. Very Different. 

The rest of the class went smoothly. After school, two cloaked figures stalked into the room. 

" Mr. Snape. You have been chosen to be the dark lord! Come with us." A deep, ominous voice said. 

"Why me?" Snape said in confusion. 

Suddenly, the two strangers pulled off their hoods and reveled two of his students: Theodore and Philander, the two geniuses of the class. (no description required)

" Thadeus is out sick and we need one more person for our game!" Theodore said. 

" It is quite amusing once you learn about your character more!" Philander said. 

" And what kind of twisted game is this?" Snape said in curiosity. 

" Dungeons and Dragons!!!!!" they said in unison. 

" Come… Join us……. Join us………" they said in dazed tones. 

' Uhh…. No thank you…" Snape said as he eased out of his office. 


End file.
